


Loki Pays Up!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki is finally punished for his crimes, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: What if Odin took a different tack with his unruly son? An adorable adult Loki, Gentle Odin, Sweet Frigga, loving Thor and wonderful, forgiving friends. Not one but three paddlings for the young Prince!





	Loki Pays Up!

Odin All Father sat upon his golden throne as the Guards brought his youngest son, Loki to the dais. The young Prince was covered in chains and his mother, Frigga gasped tearfully at the sight of it. Loki looked so small thin in the huge chains. Even Odin felt a stab of pity for his son. Loki, in an attempt to disguise the terror he felt smiled at his mother.   
“Hello Mother. Have I made you proud?”   
“Loki, please don’t make this any worse.” The All Mother said, wringing her hands.   
“Define worse.” Loki replied, still smiling.   
“Enough!” Odin growled. “I will speak to the prisoner alone!”   
Loki felt a twinge of fear mixed with sadness. This was what Odin always did just before giving him a spanking when he was little. He knew that those days were behind him though. He struggled to maintain the illusion of adulthood.   
“I really don’t see what all the fuss is about.” Loki snarked.   
Odin was just about ready to pass sentence on this unruly young man when his face softened. “Guards, remove my son’s chains.” The guards immediately obeyed, leaving the skinny, sad looking young Prince standing before his father. “You are all dismissed.” Odin ordered, leaving only himself and Loki. “Come here, my son.” The ancient God gestured for his son to come to him. Loki mounted the steps slowly, cat like. He kept his eyes on his father, expecting to be throttled or perhaps killed at his hand.   
“Father?” Loki said, his voice unsteady.   
Odin said nothing and reached out, grasping the young man’s arm and dragged him to his chest, embracing him. “My son. I have not been the best of fathers to you. I have ever only wanted for your happiness. Whatever pain I have caused you from this neglect I am sorry.” Loki felt a huge lump form in his throat and tears welling up in his eyes as Odin crushed him to his broad chest, patting his back gently. “I want you to know that I love you and have always loved you.” These last few words were all it took and the dam burst, tears spilling from Loki’s eyes as he lay limp, sobbing on his father’s huge body.   
Soon the storm passed and Odin pulled Loki away, looking into the face of his youngest boy, his baby. Without another word he tugged him across his lap and lay one huge hand across his lower back and raised the other, delivering a sharp smack to Loki’s bottom. The young Prince winced but held still, taking his punishment obediently. Odin spanked Loki’s pert little backside for a full five minutes, leaving him crying and well punished. His bottom was aching but he felt a kind of comfort he hadn’t felt since childhood. This had not been a spanking in anger but the loving discipline he had needed for so long. “Loki you are still my little boy.” Odin began. “However tall you grow or mature you think you are, pappa will always reign you in with his palm on your little bottom.”  
Loki sniffed and nodded as Odin lifted him to his chest, giving those familiar after spanking cuddles. Loki lay boneless, his tears drying up on his father’s chest. The decades rolled back and he was five years old again. “I love you father.” He squeaked. This earned him a gentle pat to his narrow back.   
“I love you too son.” Odin purred. Loki’s eyes closed as he finally had his father all to himself. He felt the years roll back and he was five years old again, in the loving and safe arms of his father. All bitterness and anger fled from him as he was comforted. Odin had chased Loki’s demons away with his thundering, gentle palm. “I believe you are still a good boy, Loki.” His father whispered. “I confine you to Asgard until your mischief can be made right. You will apologize to Thor and your Mother. They may both want to paddle your little bottom but you will submit to it as penance.”   
“Yes sir.” Loki replied, fighting the urge to fall asleep in his father’s arms. All he had ever wanted was this. The loving discipline and comfort of knowing his parents still loved him.   
“Frigga!” Odin called. He had known all along that The All Mother stood nearby. She had been terrified for her young son and her face was serene and happy as she approached. “Come and take your son in hand my dear. He has something to say to you.” Odin stood Loki on his feet and gave him a gentle pat to his bottom to propel him forward.   
Frigga rushed to him, embracing him tightly and kissing his pale, handsome face. “Oh, my baby!”   
“I’m sorry for all I have done to hurt you, Mother.” Loki said, gazing into her eyes with none of the previous bitterness. “Father says you should spank me too.” His face was as it had been when he was a young boy, wide eyed and innocent. Frigga took his hand and walked him down the dais and to his bed chambers.   
Once the doors closed, Loki was brought to the edge of his bed and his mother sat down, pulling him over her lap as she had done so many times. He lay still and obedient as she began to spank his bottom. Her hand was tiny but she knew exactly how to apply it and soon Loki was yelping at each swat. He did not cry though. As sore as he already was from Odin’s paddling he knew he deserved this punishment and he felt none of the self pity he usually did.   
“Now young man.” Frigga said softly. “Come here.” She bade him stand up and she came to her feet, pulling her son into a tender embrace. Loki’s bottom was stinging madly but he didn’t care. His mother loved him still and he had obediently taken his punishment. Now he melted in her embrace.   
“I love you, mamma.” He whispered sweetly. Frigga hugged him tighter still. When she broke the embrace she looked at his handsome face and pointed to the door.   
“Go and settle things with Thor.” She ordered. Loki winced at the idea, making Frigga laugh musically. “Poor baby.” She patted his sore bottom and he smiled at her mischievously and obeyed.   
Thor was in the Banquet Hall, looking downcast. He had fully expected to hear that Odin had banished him or even possibly thrown him in the dungeon. He was shocked and pleased to see his little brother with no chains, looking contrite. Loki was careful to stay out of the roomful of warriors for fear they would settle his hash. Thor realizing this rose and joined Loki. His expression was one of happiness to see his baby brother and aggravation that he was free. “Loki! I had thought you were going to be banished or imprisoned.” He threw an arm around Loki’s shoulder and they walked down the corridor.   
“It was worse.” Loki replied, rubbing his bottom carefully. Thor threw his head back, laughing. “I cannot believe I’m saying this but I have come to submit myself to you for punishment.” Loki’s face was worried but still held a twinkle of humour. Thor grinned broadly.   
“I see.” The big Prince exclaimed. “To your chamber then!.” He chortled. Loki lowered his gaze and sighed, dreading this one worst of all. He was brought back to the scene of his last discipline. Thor sat on the edge of the bed and easily drew his thin, light little brother over his knee. Loki whimpered and Thor lay a comforting hand on his back. “Shush baby brother.” He said gently. Loki lay obediently still as his elder brother administered a blistering spanking.   
“Ow! Ow! Ow!” He cried as the meaty palm fell on his already very sore backside. He began to cry softly. Not because of the painful punishment but because Thor was the last stronghold of bitterness and that was being literally spanked out of him. Thor was firm but just gentle enough to let Loki know that he was forgiven. When it was over, Loki lay limp across his brother’s knees, sobbing.   
“I’m sorry brother!” Loki howled. “I am sorry for everything I’ve done!” Thor shushed him and gathered him up in his arms, cuddling him warmly. Loki had always felt so safe in Thor’s embrace. His tears dried up quickly and he returned his brother’s hugs. Thor felt a tear come to his own eye as he realized that he had his little brother back.   
“Loki is a good boy.” Thor cooed, rubbing his thin back as he held him. “Yes, such a good boy. I love you, baby brother.” Loki lifted his head, looking at his big brother with wide, guileless blue eyes. His sweet expression warmed Thor’s heart.   
“I love you too.” He flopped his head back down and dissolved in the comfort he felt as those huge hands gently rubbed and patted him.   
“Are you alright now?” Thor asked, giving his brother’s little bottom a gentle pat. Loki winced but didn’t cry out.   
“My bottom hurts.” Loki replied and then smiled at the silliness of the statement.   
“Awww. Poor little mite. Brother has you safe now.” Thor cooed. Loki smiled and fetched an adorable sigh. 

* * * *

Thor walked back to the Banquet Hall. The minute he entered Sif and the Warriors Three were gathered around him.   
“What happened?” Sif asked pointedly  
“Yes, what of Loki?” Volstagg asked, genuinely concerned. The big man was angry at Loki but deep inside he held no ill will toward the young Prince. Thor smiled.  
“He got a hiding from our father, our mother, and me.” At this, Thor could hear Fandral hissing at the idea of it. Volstagg felt a stab of pity for Loki and Sif simply laughed. “I ask you to set aside your anger my friends. Loki is not the boy who committed these heinous acts. He was bitter and rightfully so. He was hard done by our father and he has paid the price for his crimes.” They all agreed not only to forgive the young man but to protect him from angry retribution from other Asgardians.   
Later, after Loki had cleaned up he timidly walked into the Banquet Hall, hoping that no one else got it into their heads to spank him. Sif stood first and walked over to Loki. He flinched, expecting a blistering slap to his face. Instead, she embraced him and kissed his pale cheek tenderly. Loki smiled, his lower lip trembling with emotion. Fandral and Hogun came over and gave him a supportive pat on the back. Last of all, Volstagg stood before him, towering over him. Loki kept his head down but looked up at Volstagg meekly.   
“I…I’m sorry for everything I did.” He said, his voice breaking. “I will understand if you all want to punish me too.” The statement touched Volstagg’s huge and tender heart. He reached down and hugged Loki gently.   
“No Little One.” Volstagg purred, using the name he always did when Loki was small. “Besides, your little bottom is sore enough.” Volstagg reached down and patted Loki’s backside gently. Loki suddenly burst into tears alarming Volstagg. “Oh, my prince I did not mean to hurt you!” he said, picking Loki up and crushing him to his chest affectionately. The young Prince sobbed brokenheartedly.   
“It’s not my bottom.” He said, his chest hitching. “I’m just so grateful that you all do not hate me.” He dissolved into sobs again as they gathered around him, patting and comforting him as best they could. Volstagg sat down and held Loki against his chest, rubbing his back tenderly as Sif stroked his hair, smiling.   
“We forgive you my Prince.” Fandral said softly.   
“Th…thank you.” Loki said, his head against Volstagg’s armoured chest.   
“Your sins are forgiven.” Hogun said. “Just be a good boy from now on.” Loki nodded and the grim warrior smiled. Sif ordered an ice pack and a pillow. The pillow was laid on a chair and the ice pack on top of it. Loki was lowered carefully onto it, wincing as he sat. A huge flagon on mead was plopped down before him and a toast went up to the Gods for giving Loki back to them.


End file.
